


The Stupid Me

by LynnMashihita



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnMashihita/pseuds/LynnMashihita
Summary: I should've tell you long time ago





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't really mention about the character but I like this to be them when I wrote this story  
> :D

I’ve always claimed myself as a smart. Everybody around me also admitted me as someone you don’t want to mess around, someone with great ideas, someone with great talent, and someone you would adore in no time. I was a totally smart ass with no offense.   
  
But now,   
  
I know that I am not.   
  
The first time I’ve realized that I was falling in love with you is when it's raining heavily. You're running around under the rain, jumping back and forth like a child. I reminded you that it's raining so hard but you ignored me. I told you that you will get a cold you just laugh at me.   
  
"Coward. It's just rain " was all you said, and you stole my heart since then.   
  
You fluttered me.   
  
You were.   
  
You made me melt every time you stared at me. But every time you ask me "Do you want to say something?" I would always run away. I did not dare to admit my feelings for you. I was afraid that if I confess to you, you're going to reject me, and would avoid me forever. The friendship we’ve built for years will be crashed in no time.   
  
Seeing you all of my fatigues vanished without trace. All the problems and sadness felt light and disappear by itself. Your warm smile, your gentle touch. My life would end if you avoid me. You’re light of my life. Without you I would be nothing.   
  
And now, I brave myself to finally confess to you.   
  
But …  
  
Here you are.   
  
Laying helplessly in front of me. No move. Your body is cold as heavy rain. You're pale. Your lips turn blue, and you don’t answer me even I called you thousand times. I shake your body but it stays still. You don’t even move your eyelashes. You don’t even stir like you always do when someone disturbs your sleep.   
  
My heart ripped.   
  
It slashed.   
  
It hurts.   
  
I should’ve said it long time ago.   
  
I love you.   



End file.
